The Crown
TV Series (2016-Present) Starring: Claire Foy (Queen Elizabeth II) Matt Smith (Philip, Duke of Edinburgh) Vanessa Kirby (Princess Margaret) Victoria Hamilton (Queen Elizabeth) Follows the political rivalries and romance of Queen Elizabeth II's reign and the events that shaped the second half of the 20th century. Scenes set at London Croydon Airport were filmed at Brighton City / Shoreham Airport (ESH/EGKA) as a stand-in. = Season 1 = Douglas DC-4-1009 Marked as registration G-ALDP, a Handley Page HP.81 Hermes 4A. In reality, a South African DC-4 with registration ZS-AUB, c/n 42984 built in 1946. One of two flying DC-4s operated by South African Airways Historic Flight, painted in a BOAC livery for the show. Ep. 1.02 Hyde Park Corner livery.]] livery.]] Ep. 1.06 Gelignite At Brighton City Airport (ESH/EGKA). livery.]] Also appears in this episode in a generic livery, probably evoking BEA-British European Airways. livery.]] Ep. 1.08 Pride & Joy livery.]] Ep. 1.10 Gloriana livery.]] De Havilland DH.82A Tiger Moth II Registration G-AXXV, c/n 85852 built in 1944. Ep. 1.04 Act of God Vickers 701 Viscount Ep. 1.06 Gelignite .]] Registration G-ANHB, c/n 62 built in 1954. .]] .]] .]] Lockheed Constellation Several Constellations seen in the background as the Viscount takes off. Ep. 1.06 Gelignite Vickers 701 Viscount Registration G-AMOJ, c/n 23 built in 1953. Ep. 1.06 Gelignite .]] .]] .]] .]] Vickers 701 Viscount Registration G-ALWF, c/n 5 built in 1952. The oldest surviving Viscount, on display at the Imperial War Museum Duxford. Ep. 1.06 Gelignite .]] .]] .]] .]] Ep. 1.10 Gloriana .]] Airspeed AS.57 Ambassador 2 Registration G-ALZO, c/n 5226 built in 1950. On display at the Imperial War Museum Duxford, alongside the Viscount listed above. Ep. 1.06 Gelignite The dark wing and engine seen closest to the camera. .]] Ep. 1.10 Gloriana Its distinctive triple tail seen behind the Viscount. .]] Avro Lancaster Ep. 1.07 Scientia Potentia Est Anachronism : first flight of the Avro Lancaster on January 1941 and introduction on February 1942 ! Boeing 377 Stratocruiser Ep. 1.08 Pride & Joy Bristol 175 Britannia 312 Registration G-AOVT, c/n 13427 built in 1958. On display at the Imperial War Museum Duxford. Ep. 1.10 Gloriana Seen in the foreground. .]] .]] Douglas DC-4 & Vickers 951 Vanguard Ep. 1.10 Gloriana At In the distant background on the left, a DC-4 and a Vanguard in BEA colors can be seen. Almost certainly CGI, as neither aircraft are on display at Brighton City / Shoreham Airport (where this was filmed), and only one intact Vanguard remains in existence. .]] = Season 2 = Douglas DC-4-1009 Marked as registration G-ALDP, a Handley Page HP.81 Hermes 4A. In reality, a South African DC-4 with registration ZS-AUB, c/n 42984 built in 1946. One of two flying DC-4s operated by South African Airways Historic Flight, painted in a BOAC livery for the show. Ep. 2.01 Misadventure At Brighton City Airport (ESH/EGKA). Several Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelles can be seen in the background. livery.]] livery.]] Ep. 2.02 A Company of Men livery.]] Ep. 2.03 Lisbon livery.]] livery.]] Antonov An-12 Marked as 39 Red, CCCP-205. Ep. 2.01 Misadventure Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Ep. 2.01 Misadventure Douglas Dakota Ep. 2.01 Misadventure Bölkow Bo 209 Monsun Registration G-AZTA, c/n 190 built in 1972. Anachronistic for the show, though it only appears in the background at Brighton City Airport (ESH/EGKA) (standing in for London Croydon). Ep. 2.03 Lisbon De Havilland DH.106 Comet 4 Registration G-APDB, c/n 6403 built in 1958. This aircraft has been preserved for display at the Imperial War Museum Duxford, though it is not in flying condition. Therefore, its appearance here is entirely CGI. Ep. 2.08 Dear Mrs. Kennedy At Brighton City Airport (ESH/EGKA). .]] .]] .]] Ep. 2.10 Mystery Man .]] [[:Category: Boeing C-137 Stratoliner|Boeing VC-137C Air Force One]] Ep. 2.08 Dear Mrs. Kennedy Junkers Ju 52/3m g4e Registration HB-HOP, c/n 6610 built in 1939. Airworthy Ju 52 owned by Ju-Air of Switzerland. Painted in a temporary Luftwaffe livery for the show, ID S4-CW. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Military Fixed-Wing). Ep. 2.09 Paterfamilias .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] De Havilland DH.104 Devon C.1 Registration G-DHDV, RAF serial VP981, c/n 04205 built in 1946. Airworthy and operated by Aero Legends. Ep. 2.09 Paterfamilias Unidentified Biplane Ep. 2.09 Paterfamilias To the right of the Ju 52. Antonov An-2 Anachronistic for this pre-WWII flashback. To the left of the Ju 52. Ep. 2.09 Paterfamilias = Season 3= De Havilland DH.104 Devon C.1 Registration G-DHDV, RAF serial VP981, c/n 04205 built in 1946. Airworthy and operated by Aero Legends. Ep 3.01 Olding Several Hawker Hunters lined up on the left. Ep. 3.03 Aberfan Vickers Super VC10 Usually portrayed by CGI. Ep. 3.02 Margaretology .]] .]] Ep. 3.05 Coup .]] Ep. 3.08 Dangling Man .]] Vickers Super VC10 The only surviving VC10 wearing BOAC colors is registration G-ASGC, c/n 853 built in 1965; preserved at the Imperial War Museum Duxford. However, this aircraft usually wears "BOAC Cunard" titles on its nose, rather than just "BOAC" as seen in the show. The "Cunard" title may have been painted over for filming, or edited out in post production. Ep. 3.02 Margaretology .]] .]] .]] .]] Ep. 3.10 Cri de Coeur .]] Beechcraft C-45H Expeditor Registration EC-ASJ, c/n AF-752 built in 1952. This aircraft normally wears the colors of the Spanish airline Spantax. Ep. 3.02 Margaretology Lockheed C-130E Hercules A pair of Lockheed C-130E Hercules from Ramstein AB (RS tailcode) in the background of what's supposed to be an American air base. Ep. 3.02 Margaretology Boeing 707 In the background left. Ep. 3.02 Margaretology .]] [[:Category: Saturn V|Saturn V Apollo 11]] Ep. 3.07 Moondust North American Apollo Command/Service Module CSM-107, used in Apollo 11 mission. Nicknamed Columbia. Ep. 3.07 Moondust Grumman Lunar Module LM-5, used on Apollo 11 mission. Nicknamed Eagle. Ep. 3.07 Moondust Hawker Siddeley HS.125 Ep. 3.07 Moondust Unidentified Aircraft Ep. 3.09 Imbroglio Piper PA-31 False registration J8-34Z. Ep. 3.10 Cri de Coeur = See also = * The Crown at IMDb * The Crown at Wikipedia * The Crown at IMCDb Category:Airspeed Ambassador Category:Antonov An-2 Category:Antonov An-10/An-12 Category:Avro Lancaster Category:Beechcraft Model 18 Category:Boeing 377 Stratocruiser Category:Boeing 707 Category:Boeing C-137 Stratoliner Category:Bristol 175 Britannia Category:British Aerospace BAe 125 Category:De Havilland DH82 Tiger Moth Category:De Havilland DH104 Dove Category:De Havilland DH106 Comet Category:Douglas C-47 Skytrain Category:Douglas DC-4 Category:Grumman Lunar Module Category:Junkers Ju 52 Category:Lockheed C-130 Hercules Category:Lockheed Constellation Category:Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category:North American Apollo Command/Service Module Category:Saturn V Category:Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelle Category:Vickers Vanguard Category:Vickers VC10 Category:Vickers Viscount Category:Unidentified Aircraft Category:British European Airways Category:British Overseas Airways Corporation Category:Dan-Air Category:Ju-Air Category:Monarch Airlines Category:Pan American World Airways Category:Piper PA-31